


I couldn't do it..

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Dates, Dr Alex Mason (mention), M/M, Talking, Upset Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron tells Robet how his date with Alex went and ended.





	I couldn't do it..

"Aaron!" Robert called out to his husband when he saw him coming out of the mill. He ran up to Aaron.

"What Robert?" Aaron signed. "What do you want?" Robert could tell from the tone of his voice he was tired.

"I just want to talk to you. Is Alex there?" Robert shifted uncomfortably on his feet not wanting to know the answer.

"So that's what this is about. Well no! He isn't so you don't need to worry!" Aaron snapped before turning to go back in the house.

"No Aaron wait please! Can I come in? I just want to talk." Robert said.

Aaron looked at him before nodding. "Be quick Liv will be back soon. Don't think that she forgot what you did ok?!" Aaron warned him.

Robert nodded before following Aaron Inside. He sat on the sofa next to Aaron.

"Well go on then! Out with it you wanted to talk. Let's talk." Aaron said in a demanding voice.

"Look Aaron I'm not saying this for sympathy or anything but I am so sorry I crashed your date! I was hurt I suppose that you found someone you liked and I know I hurt you first but that night was the biggest mistake of my life. Because I lost not only my husband but my best friend and protector." Robert whispered,

Aaron signed before looking up at him. 

"Look Robert I was angry you crashed my date! I mean you did what you did but then when I was on a date you had to but in! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was.." 

"No." Robert whispered looking down at the floor. "Aaron how did your date go.. I mean did it go any further you know."

"No It didn't! And do you know why?!" Robert looked at Aaron this time.

"Because I couldn't do it. After all you did to me I felt like I was cheating! I felt like I was hurting my husband and all that was going through my head was if I hurt you then I'm no better am I? And we didn't do what your saying. I could gags you know Rob! I could have slept with Alex and give it a proper go I mean Liv likes him, but it wasn't fair on you!" 

Aaron looked at his husbands eyes beside admitting. "I still miss you as well.. me and Liv both do.." 

Robert felt a glimmer of hope. "Look Aaron I swear if you give us a proper chance I'll make things better I'll be better for you and Liv."

Aaron stayed quiet before looking up seeing Robert's hand stroking his cheek.

Both men leaned in before Aaron's phone rang causing them both to pull away.

"Hello? Oh god! Ok I'll be there right away!" Aaron ended the call before standing up.

"It's Liv she's been sick I'm gonna go and collect her see yourself out ok." Aaron said before slamming the door.

"I miss you too." Robert whispered into the empty room..

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Tumblr: Robronfan948


End file.
